Twelve Years of Christmas
by Miss Corrine
Summary: A glimpse at twelve Christmases celebrated by the Avengers and other heroes alongside their families over the years. Some are bleak while others are joyous and some just in between.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this in just a few days. That is how most of my work gets done as I procrastinate a lot and most of my ideas come to me last minute. There will be some errors, mistakes, etcetera as I do not have a beta and since I'm horrible at editing and catching mistakes. I've read over this so many times that I've started to gloss over the mistakes unconsciously. I also lost my steam and some of my inspiration towards the end of writing this. This also may be one of my most dialogue heavy pieces.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own MCU. I do not make profits from this work.

* * *

 _ **Twelve Years Of Christmas**_

* * *

 _December 24th, 1943_

* * *

"It's freezing. I've never been so cold."

"Quit your flabbing Jones."

"Shut it Dum-Dum! Not all of us are use to such freezing winters."

"I think the weather is quite agreeable under the circumstances."

"How proper of you Falsworth."

"How long do you think it will take before another fist fight breaks out?"

Steve Rogers looked to the side where his best friend Bucky Barnes stood. He then looked towards his command, the main squad of the 107th. He shook his head.

"A few more minutes at best," said Steve.

"Really," asked Bucky. "I was going to say a few seconds."

The two laughed together. The 107th was an interesting bunch. Only two months they had been working with each other had not let much time for them to learn to work together. A Frenchman, a Brit, an Irish Bostonian, a col-, no, an African American, and a Nisei. On a good day, only insults were traded. On a bad day, a full blown brawl would be conducted.

"Ever think they are going to get along," questioned Steve.

"I think I have something that might help," offered Bucky. Steve gave his friend a look.

Bucky stood up from his seat and beckoned his friend to follow him. The duo made their way outside of the small house in France they were using as barracks after the HYDRA raid. The air was cold causing Steve to shudder and think of the days spent sick in his and Ma's apartment in winter. Bucky lead Steve to a small wooden crate hidden in the dead garden which he opened up. With a smile Bucky said, "Take a look."

Steve gave his friend a look before crouching down and glancing inside. When he did, he turned to his friend in shock.

"How did you get this," Steve asked. The crate had fresh eggs, fresh bread, fresh vegetables, and what looked like a roast.

"I bartered with some of the locals for it all. I got the company clerk help me out with the trade. It's not much but I thought it would make a nice Christmas meal. We have some stuff here in the house we can use, I'm a decent cook from helping my Ma and sisters so I can whip up something, and I also got this," Bucky said.

Bucky pulled out something wrapped in paper from the garden and held it up. Unwrapping it, Bucky showed it to Steve.

"Schnapps," questioned Steve.

"I got it at the HYDRA base in an officer's office. Though it'd be a treat to celebrate our first mission together. A nice Christmas present," Bucky explained.

"Buck, you are a genius," stated Steve.

"One of us has to be punk," said Bucky.

"Jerk," said Steve. "Should we go tell the boys?"

"Let them fight it out," said Bucky. "Besides, it's only Christmas Eve. We'll show 'em on Christmas Day."

On Christmas Day, the 107th found themselves gathered around a table. The table was set with dinner laid out on the table. The men passed dishes back and forth down and up the table. A light chatter filled the air as the men digged in. Glasses of the Schnapps were passed down the table.

"How about a toast Steve," asked Bucky, a sentiment soon followed by the others. Steve nodded and stood.

"To the end of this war. May God let let us all go home safely to our families and friends." toasted Steve.

* * *

 _December 25th, 1986_

* * *

The smell of food cooking wafted through the air. Laughter, talking, and footsteps filled sounded throughout the house. Rhodey smiled. Being home for Christmas was wonderful. Once he turned eighteen he had been so excited to leave home and start his own life. Attending M.I.T was his dream. After being a way for nine months out of the year swapped with schoolwork made him desperate for home though.

It was mid morning and his Mama was already cooking for dinner. His sisters were up and about helping cook. Dad was in the kitchen with Mama teasing her and their guest was still asleep.

"What smells so good?" Or maybe not.

Rhodey turned to see his friend, still clad in his pajamas, walking up to him. Tony walked up to him and stopped by his side.

"Mama is starting on Christmas dinner," said Rhodey nodding towards the kitchen where most of the noise was coming from.

"Did I miss breakfast," questioned Tony looking confused. Rhodey shook his head and reassured his friend.

"Nah. We do brunch on Christmas because we'd never time to make lunch with how early Mama starts cooking. Besides, we're still waiting Kathryn and her husband to get here."

"Kathryn is your older sister, right," verified Tony.

"Yeah, Kathryn is the oldest out of all of us," said Rhodey.

"Ah, Tony. You're up. I thought I heard your voice," said Rhonda Rhodes coming into the living room, dressed up already with apron on for cooking.

"Morning Mrs. Rhodes," greeted Tony.

"Now what did I tell you to call me, " reminded Rhonda as she put her hands on her hips.

"Mama Rhodes," repeated Tony. Rhonda smiled.

"Good. Now why don't you two come in and start setting the table and take a seat. Brunch will be starting soon," stated Rhonda.

"Uh, don't I need to change,"questioned Tony as he looked down at his pajamas.

"Nonsense. Ella is still in her's. Besides, you should be comfortable. You're our guest. Now come on," said Rhonda, shewing them into the kitchen.

Tony looked at Rhonda a little wide eyed then to Rhodey and Rhodey had to suppress a laugh. Mama Rhodes was a force to be reckoned with. The three of them headed to the kitchen where Ella was already working on setting the table.

Soon enough the table was set and the food spread out. Kathryn and her husband arrived not long after and dinner began. As Rhodey dug into the brunch he couldn't help but smile as he looked at Tony. Mama kept piling food on his dish, his sisters were no hindrance though, as Tony continued to look bewildered as Dad just advised Tony to go along with it.

When Rhodey told his Mama about Tony not having anywhere to go for this Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Stark had were abroad and Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis had gotten a well deserved vacation. She hadn't hesitated to say yes when he asked if he could bring him over. Rhodey had only told her a little of what Rhodey knew of his home life, mainly of Mr. Stark, and since then she had been determined to care for him. The moment she laid eyes on Tony her mama bear instincts had kicked in more than Rhodey imagined. Yet, Mama managed to be both firm and gentle with Tony as to not frighten him to much.

Brunch was soon finished and everyone made their way to the living room for the presents. Rhodey laughed and teased as the presents were swapped and opened. He kept his eye on Tony who was towards the back of the room looking a little unsure if he belonged. Rhodey nodded at him to come closer but Tony just shook his head.

"Tony, aren't you going to come open your presents," questioned Rhonda, turning to look at him.

"Presents," asked Tony, a little bewildered.

"Of course," said Rhonda. "Ella, scooch over. Make some room for Tony by the tree."

Rhodey smiled as Tony soon found himself sitting by the tree next to his youngest sister. Relaxing, Rhodey sunk back into his seat. Yes. This was a good Christmas.

* * *

 _December 25th, 1991_

* * *

The manor was decorated beautifully. Garland was wrapped around banisters and around the rooms. Red bows were hung on the banisters and on the walls. Christmas wreaths hung on the doors. Christmas house displays in every room and fragile statuettes and snowglobes on tables. Christmas trees decorated most beautifully were in every main room, all the hallways, and in the foyer. Mum had done a wonderful job decorating.

She had spent hours decorating the manor herself. She put the same amount of care and attention to detail into everything as she did every year. Hours upon hours she had spent working, denying help from any of the servants or offers of hiring someone to do it. She always did it herself and it was perfect as always.

The manor's decorations of red, gold, green, silver, and white would soon be gone. No longer would the manor be festive and bright. The cheerful colors would be replaced with black. A funeral would be soon happening after all.

Detached. That was the word Tony was looking for as he walked slowly into the manor in a haze. He felt detached. Out of body. Nothing seemed real. Mum couldn't be dead. Dad couldn't be dead. This could not be happening. They could not be dead. They were only supposed to be gone for only a few days. A short trip. Not forever.

Tony found himself leaned against the living room with a blank look and empty eyes briefly wondering when he got here. Lazily, his eyes scanned the room. The tree was in the far corner by the window. The ornaments were the heirloom ones from Grandmother Carbonell Collins with the family ornaments alongside them. One for his parent's first Christmas, his parents' major anniversaries, one for his first Christmas and all the other following, and a few that gifts were from Peggy and her husband and Jarvis and other close friends. A handmade tree skirt was wrapped around the base and presents piled on top. Topping the tree was a beautiful crystal, gold, and silver star.

Tony took a swig of scotch from the bottle in his hand and pushed himself off the doorframe. Slowly, he walked closer to the tree and stopped in front of it. He let his eyes wander over the tree taking note of the ornaments. He reached out a touched one of the ornaments, his arm moving of it's own accord. The ornament had a slot for a picture which was occupied by one of his mom and him when he was little. Both of them were smiling at the camera, a snowman in the background as snow fell.

"Master Tony."

Tony froze at the sound of the british accent, the haze clearing. His hand dropped away from the ornament.

"Yes Jarvis," said Tony.

"Mr. Rhodes is on the phone. He wishes to speak to you," said Jarvis.

"Not now Jarvis," said Tony. "I'll call him later."

"Are you sure Master Tony," questioned Jarvis after a pause. "It may do you some good."

"Yes Jarvis. I'm sure," Tony hissed, feeling only anger in his moment of clarity from the haze.

"Very well Master Tony," said Jarvis.

There was a pause and the sound of footsteps and Tony presumed Jarvis had left to talk to Rhodey. He was wrong. Tony felt a steady hand softly set on his shoulder.

"Master Tony, it is alright to mourn. To be sad, angry. You shouldn't keep it in. It is not healthy," said Jarvis.

Tony tensed. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to feel anything. That meant everything was real, that it had actually happened.

"Leave me alone Jarvis," said Tony finally.

"Master Tony-"

"Leave me!"

Silence. A pause and Jarvis retracted his hand. A few moments of footsteps retreating and Tony knew Jarvis was gone. Tony felt his shoulders slump. He didn't want Jarvis or Ana or Rhodey or Peggy or anyone. He only wanted his parents. Tony raised the bottle of scotch to his lips but stopped short of drinking. He lowered the bottle and looked at the drink.

Taking a few steps back Tony looked at the bottle again and then the tree. He raised the bottle and hurled it at the tree. The satisfying sounds of a collision and shattering filled Tony's ears. Tony froze briefly before his entire body sagged. Staggering, Tony fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face. He wanted his parents.

Outside the living room, Jarvis froze as he walked back to the phone where his wife was speaking with Mr. Rhodes. The sound of a collision, shattering, and a pause before crying came muffled out of the room. Jarvis looked at Ana who had paused in her conversation with Mr. Rhodes and looked at him worriedly.

"Oh Tony," muttered Jarvis, his heart breaking.

* * *

 _December 24th, 2000_

* * *

Snow was gently falling as carolers sang, bells jingled, music played, and people milled about the streets. Natasha observed it all with a keen eye. Christmas Eve. A time for families and friends. Festivities celebrated, meals cooked, and presents exchanged. Yet, she had no one to do it with.

Natasha walked through the streets, pulling her coat closer to her. Clint had offered her to spend the Christmas with him, so did Coulson, but she refused. Christmas was not a time for people like her. She was an assassin, a killer.

Natasha stopped in front of a window display. The display was themed for the season with snow globes and figurines, all beautifully arranged. One in particular caught her eye. The snowglobe was simple in design but showed the scene of a beautiful ballerina. Natasha closed her eyes and could hear the ghost of the sound of ballet music. Her thoughts briefly wondered to her past. She remembered dancing in the halls in synchronization with the others. _Unbreakable_.

"See something you like, hun?"

Natasha whipped around and restrained herself from attacking at instinct. An older woman was standing on the porch of the shop Natasha was in front of.

"You've been standing here for a while, dear. Thought you might see something you like," the woman said.

"No," said Natasha. "Just looking."

"You okay dear? You look a little...shaky," asked the woman looking concerned.

"I'm fine," reassured Natasha.

The woman nodded but gave her one last concerned look before going back into her shop. Natasha looked at the shop display one last time. The snowglobe was beautiful. They had never celebrated Christmas in the Red Room. A frivolous celebration, they had said. She pursed her lips and glanced at the shop door.

On Christmas Day, Natasha curled up on her couch. In her hands she held the snowglobe and traced the glass. A smile ghosted over her lips as she shook it gently. The snow floated creating a beautiful snowfall. Frivolous indeed.

* * *

 _December 25th,2006_

* * *

Christmas music and the smell of food cooking filled the air. May sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Ben was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Peter was still fast asleep in bed.

"Do you think he will be disappointed," asked May.

"What," called Ben from the kitchen of the house.

"Do you think Peter will be disappointed when his Christmas wish doesn't come true," repeated May.

Only a few months had passed since Richard and Mary Parker had died mysteriously and Peter had come into their care. Those first few days, no weeks, had been a whirlwind. Ben and May had never expected to take in Peter but they did their best to provide. Over the last few months they had fallen into a rhythm, learning to care for their nephew. Peter was a sweet boy who never caused trouble after all that had happened to him.

A little over a week ago May and Ben had taken Peter to have a visit with Santa in hopes of keeping the first Christmas without Mary and Richard as normal as possible and to take his mind off not having his parents. When Santa asked Peter what he wanted for Christmas, Ben and May heard one of the most heartbreaking things.

"I want to have my Mummy and Daddy again," Peter had said. May had been feeling lost since.

"I think he will be okay," said Ben after a few minutes.

"Ben," said May, "He lost his parents. We thought he was moving on, not fine, but at the very least healing. He is obviously not."

"May, he is healing. It is going to take a while but he is healing," said Ben. "It has only been a few months. He is going to want his parents, any child does."

May simply nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

An hour and a half later May found herself sitting by the Christmas tree as they finished opening the presents.

"Hey, what's that over there Peter," asked Ben pointing over to a corner behind by the tree. May gave Ben a look, there were no more presents. Ben just nodded.

Peter reached behind the tree and pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in blue paper and tied in a red ribbon. Slowly and curiously he began to open the box and pulled out a snowglobe. Inside the snowglobe was a picture of Mary and Richard. May glanced at Ben at shock who just smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy,"said Peter looking at the snowglobe and running fingers across the glass.

"Go and press the button on the side kiddo," encouraged Ben. Peter did as followed and sound emanated out of the snowglobe.

"Hello sweetheart. Hello champ," the voices of Mary and Richard sounded out.

May turned to Ben in full shock who just smiled at her. The voices of Mary and Richard continued to sound out in a prerecorded message. May looked back at Peter and put a hand to her mouth as she watched Peter smile and truly look happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 _December 25th, 2007_

* * *

The scenery was beautiful from the evergreen trees to the snow blanketing the ground. Or, it would be without the blizzard raging outside.

Bruce shuddered and pulled the worn out blanket closer. He wasn't quite sure where he was, somewhere in Montana or the Dakotas, and he did not care. As long as he was away from others and no one could be hurt by him he was fine. Even if it meant dealing with the horrendous weather.

The weather had been tolerable for the last few days before it started to turn vicious. A massive blizzard had begun to role in and nearly half a foot of snow had fallen in an hour on the first day alone. Bruce honestly thought everything, the manhunt, the Hulk, Ross, all of it, would be over as the snow piled up until he spotted a cabin. The cabin was old and in a state of disuse but there was some old camping supplies, a fireplace, and some firewood inside.

Bruce looked up at the fireplace. The fire was low, nearly just embers and ash. Unwrapping the blanket, Bruce reached forward to throw in one of the last remaining logs and grabbed the stoker. Pushing at the logs, Bruce struggled to stoke the fire.

Setting the stoker down he pulled the blanket closer. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep. If he did fall asleep the fire could go out and he would die of hypothermia before he could wake up. Or maybe that would be for the best. Ross could never have the Hulk that way and he could never cause anymore harm or destruction. Bruce glanced at the window. The snow was getting higher, nearly covering the entire window. A truly white Christmas indeed.

Bruce looked back at the fire. Closing his eyes he could imagine himself somewhere different. He could see himself at home with Betty. They'd curled up on the couch, Betty in his arms, a cozy blanket covering them. The couch would be in front of a roaring fireplace and they'd drinking eggnog. There would be no worries about Ross or the Hulk. Just a nice, perfect Christmas together.

Bruce opened his eyes, looking at the reality around of him. He was alone on in an abandoned cabin, a blizzard raging outside, and a slowly dying fire. Some Christmas.

* * *

 _December 25th, 2008_

* * *

Loki took a deep breath and hummed in appreciation. The garden was a welcome relief from the crowded banquet hall. There was no bright lights, crowded spaces, loud noise, or drunken fools. Only the cool night air, the scent of winter blooms, and soft illumination by the moon and the stars.

The festivities from the Winter Solstice and Yuletide were well underway for the days long celebration. There was the traditional feasting, drinking, and other celebrations Loki cared not to join in right now. Instead, he had some peace and quiet, a rare commodity.

"Brother!"

Loki sighed. Not Thor. Anyone but Thor. Why could he not have one quiet night? Loki turned to see his brother marching towards him.

"Why aren't you joining in the celebrations? It's Yuletide," Thor exclaimed.

"I'm well aware brother," said Loki. "I am merely stepping away for a moment."

"Why brother? Do you not enjoy the celebrations," questioned Thor.

"I enjoy them well enough," said Loki. Loki enjoyed the celebration of Yuletide and the Winter Solstice when the celebrations were in private, not with what seemed to be the whole realm in a crowded banquet hall.

"Then come inside and join in," insisted Thor.

"In a moment," said Loki.

"Brother," said Thor, "You should be inside celebrating. Having fun. Mingle."

"I will brother. I will come inside in just a little. Go on ahead" insisted Loki. Why would his brother not leave him alone?

"Not until you do," said Thor. "I will not leave you alone during a time for celebration."

Loki let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples. Why did he have to be the brother of this oaf?

"Brother, if you do not go in right now to give me some peace and quiet I will march in and begin to remind everyone of the incident with the goat and the chariot on Miguard," hissed Loki. Peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask?

Thor shut his mouth almost immediately. A moment passed and Loki thought Thor was going to leave and go back to the celebration.

"I thought we agreed never to speak about that again," questioned Thor. Loki just raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

"Fine, brother," said Thor. "I'll just go and remind everyone of the mistletoe incident."

Loki narrowed his eyes at his brother in shocked and said, "You wouldn't."

Multiple centuries had passed since the prank gone wrong and the citizens of Asgard were only just beginning to forget. The prank had only given the citizens of Asgard another reason to destain him.

"I will," said Thor with a smirk. "I learned from the best after all."

Loki let out a sigh and said, "Fine, brother. I will come and join in the festivities."

"Wonderful!"

* * *

 _December 25th, 2010_

* * *

This...was disastrous. Why did they decide to make cookies? Why? Clint Barton sighed and looked around the kitchen. He had seen disaster zones cleaner than his kitchen was now.

Christmas was suppose to be simple this year. Instead of visiting Laura's family they were going to stay at the farmstead and have a nice intimate Christmas, just him, Laura, Cooper, and Lila. They were going to stay at home, open presents, watch Christmas movies, and play outside in the snow. Then, Cooper said he wanted to make Grandma's cookies and Clint agreed thinking it would be simple. Simple it was not.

Clint was the one to help Cooper make the cookies. Lila was one year old therefore too young to help so Laura was watching her in the living room leaving Cooper and him in the kitchen. The recipe seemed simple and straightforward enough. They were just sugar cookies, how hard could they be to make?

An hour later and the recipe was decidedly not simple nor straightforward. The first part was simple enough. It was just mixing and measuring and Cooper loved pouring the flour and sugar in. Then, the next step. " _Add flour until thick enough to roll out and cut,"_ was bulls...crap. The dough was sticky and wet and a pain to roll out. What was thick enough or the right consistency? Clint asked Laura about it but she had never made the cookies. She just watched her mother and grandmother make the cookies.

The recipe was no help. Apparently his mother-in-law and grandmother-in-law had been making the cookies long enough that they knew what to add without measuring anything. It was a recipe they knew by heart. When his mother-in-law transcribed the recipe she saw fit to only give the base measurements and gave improvised measurements for everything else based off what she grew up doing. She apparently didn't know what the eyeball measurements were in normal people measurements.

In the end after everything, the dough ended up getting everywhere, even on the floor for them to step on. The flour covered every available surface. The dough refused to cut for the cookie cutters, instead ripping apart. When they finally managed to get the cookies baked and cooled to eat they found another surprise. The cookies tasted like scones. Scones! Not sugar cookies.

Clint shook his head and turned to look at Cooper. Cooper was sitting at the kitchen island happily eating the cookies and looked up at him with a big smile. Clint let out a small laugh and smiled. The mess was worth it though.

* * *

 _December 24th, 2015_

* * *

Christmas Eve. The end of Advent. The day before Christmas and the beginning of the twelve days of Christmas. The day was celebrated in many different ways. Traditions varying depending on culture. James did not remember how he celebrated… before.

James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky or the Winter Soldier, sat in his apartment, alone. The memories of anything… before… HYDRA were… blurry. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. James didn't… remember… much about the days. He remembered bits and pieces feelings, thoughts, sounds, smells, but nothing concrete. The memories seemed so close yet so far away. _Family,_ thought James. _Friends_.

James remembered… three girls. All with varying shades of brown hair. Fair skin. One of them had… freckles. The three of them were in a few of his memories before HYDRA but he didn't know who they were. He remembered them sitting by a tree dressed in nightgowns and robes. They were wrapping and placing presents under the tree. He remembered saying… something. He wasn't sure what. The girls turned to look at him and looked… exasperated. It was blurry but he remembered one of them saying, " _You can't look yet James! It's not Christmas Day. You'll get your presents tomorrow."_ They… laughed and shooed him away.

James tried to think. Who were they? He knew them, but how. Concentrating, he tried to recall their faces, their voices, their names. Another memory hazily surfaced.

The three of them were in a kitchen with another woman who was older. She had long brown hair, grey mixed in, and a soft Irish accent. _Ma_. They were… cooking. Ma was instructing them on what to do. One was rolling out dough. Another mixing something in a bowl. The other was by the stove, stirring something in a pot. They were talking and laughing and looked happy.

The realization hit him quickly. _Sisters,_ James thought. _My sisters_. He remembered now. He had been the oldest of four.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. James tensed briefly before relaxing. Another knock. James pushed himself up from his couch and walked to the door.

"Who is it," he asked through the door.

"It's Alexandra, from down the hall." a feminine voice said, words muffled by the door.

Alexandra. She was one of his neighbors who lived down the hall. She was an American. James recalled she was a college student who chose to do college abroad. He saw her every so often in the halls and the local market nearby. She was reserved but was kind from the few interactions he had with her and she always made sure to say hello when she saw him.

James unlocked the door and opened it. Alexandra was still on the other side, waiting patiently if looking a little nervous and hesitant. She was dressed nicely. An emerald green dress with dark stockings and a black coat. Her hair was down and covered with a white lace veil. _A mantilla,_ James recalled. He could remember a neighbor in Brooklyn, Mrs. Taylor, a sweet older Catholic woman, who wore one every Sunday when she went to mass.

"Hello James," said Alexandra.

"Hello Alexandra," returned James.

Alexandra fiddled with her hands and twisted her heel against the floor. She bit her lip and eyes darted around.

"This is going to sound weird," confessed Alexandra. "You're free to decline but I just wanted to extend an offer.

"I'm having a small Christmas Eve party in my apartment. It's just myself, a few friends from my university, a few people from the church I attend, and some of the people in the building. I was just wondering if you'd like to come.

"It's totally fine if you don't want to. I know the offer is random and out of the blue. We don't really know each other or talk to each other all that often except for pleasantries. I don't even know if you celebrate Christmas, you could be Jewish for all I know, but I thought I'd offer. You mentioned you don't have family so I just thought you'd like to maybe celebrate with some other people," rambled Alexandra nervously.

"Alexandra," interrupted James. Alexandra looked at him.

James paused. Should he go? He scanned Alexandra, looking for any lies or signs of deception. Going by her body language her offer was genuine. James wasn't sure. He bit his cheek.

A memory rose to the surface. Ma was talking to a neighbor. She...she had invited them to spend Christmas Eve with them. _No one should be alone on Christmas Eve or Christmas, James,_ she had said to a younger version of himself.

"I'll come," decided James. Alexandra looked shocked briefly before smiling.

"That's great. Um," Alexandra paused, obviously looking for words. She waved one of her hands about vaguely. "You can dress however you want. The part is informal, nothing fancy. Most of us are going to be in casual clothes. I'm just from back from vigil mass that's why I look so fancy. There's going to be some food. I'm not the best cook but I'm good at baking and my friend Ioana whipped up some dishes."

"It sounds great," said Bucky. "I'll be over a few minutes."

"Okay. Um, you can come right on in. I'll leave the door unlocked," Alexandra nodded to herself then looked at him and smiled.

"See you in a little bit."

With that, Alexandra walked down the hall to apartement. James stood in the doorway for a minute before heading back in. A memory of his Ma saying to always bring something to the host of a party, even if it was small, arose. He had to have something to bring Alexandra. For some reason, all he wondered was if he had a bottle of Schnapps to give her. James shook his head, he didn't even know if she drank. The memory of men laughing filled his head and James paused. France… a raid… and a bottle of Schnapps.

On Christmas morning, James found himself writing in his journals. He wrote down the memories of his Ma and sisters. He wrote down the memories of the Christmas dinner in France. For once, he could remember clearly the few memories he had.

* * *

 _December 25th, 2015_

* * *

Scott stood outside of Maggie and Paxton's house, gifts by his side. The house looked beautiful, Maggie having done beautifully as ever in decorating. The house was lined with lights, a wreath on the front door, decorations in the front yard, and the Christmas tree visible through the window. Scott rocked back and forth on his heels nervously.

A few weeks back, Maggie and Paxton had invited him to spend Christmas at there house. Scott thought they were joking at first until he realized there were being serious. In his head, he thought he'd get Cassie for Christmas Eve or a few hours on Christmas Day. He never imagined he'd get to spend the whole day with Cassie. The decision was up to Maggie as she had custody and while they were getting along he didn't think Maggie would let him have Cassie for the whole day. Scott had been shocked to say at least at the invitation. Scott never imagined they'd invite him to spend Christmas with them, no matter how well they were getting along.

Scott raised his hand and knocked on the door. Almost immediately he heard the shout of " _Daddy!"_. The sound of footsteps running through the house followed immediately. A few seconds later the door opened and Cassie was standing on the other side.

"Daddy! You're here," exclaimed Cassie.

"Hey Peanut," said Scott, crouching down and picking up Cassie for a hug.

"Did you bring me presents," asked Cassie after Scott set her down.

"Of course I did," said Scott, acting mock offended.

Scott grabbed his bag and held it up as proof. Cassie nodded in appreciation before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

"Mommy! Daddy's here," called Cassie as Scott reached to shut the door behind him.

"No shouting in the house," called back Maggie. A minute later Maggie came walking out of another room in the house.

"Hello Scott," said Maggie as she walked into the foyer. "Merry Christmas"

"Hi Maggie," returned Scott. "Uh, Merry Christmas too."

Maggie hesitated for a moment before reaching out and pulling him into a hug. Scott was stunned briefly before returning it.

"Can I take your coat," asked Maggie.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," said Scott.

"Cassie, why don't you take your Daddy to put those presents under the tree," said Maggie.

"Okay Mommy," said Cassie before grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him away. "Come on Daddy."

Scott followed after Cassie as she pulled him through the house to the living room. As Cassie dragged him into the room, Scott looked around. The decorations were nice. He recognized some of the decorations as art projects Cassie did in school.

"Put them here in the front Daddy," said Cassie, gesturing to an open space under the semi-crowded tree.

Over the next few minutes Cassie helped him unload the presents from his bag and placed them under the tree. Maggie came in and they chatted lightly as they set the presents up.

"So where is Paxton," asked Scott after all the presents were under and he stood up.

"In the kitchen cooking," said Maggie.

"Paxton can cook," Scott said in disbelief.

"He can Daddy," said Cassie. "His food is even good to, not like Mommy's"

Scott choked back a laugh. Maggie had never been the best cook in the world. She could handle the basics but never anything impressive. But Paxton? Scott never imagined he could cook.

"He is actually a really good cook," said Maggie. "He learned from his mother."

"I'll believe it when I taste it."

"Well you won't have to wait to long Lang. The sausage balls are almost ready and I have finger sandwiches waiting in the kitchen. I'll have you never doubting my cooking again."

Scott turned to see Paxton walking into the room.

"Hello Lang," greeted Paxton. "Merry Christmas."

"Paxton," said Scott. "Merry Christmas."

Paxton came up to Scott and pulled him into a hug. Scott froze but awkwardly returned the hug. Scott saw Maggie smirk as they hugged out of the corner of his eye and heard Cassie giggle.

"How are you doing Lang," questioned Paxton.

"Uh, good," said Scott. "You?"

"Good," said Paxton.

A while passed as they all talked and Scott tried not to feel so awkward. Paxton eventually ended up retrieving the finger sandwiches and the sausage balls. Scott had to admit they _were_ good.

"Can we open presents now," asked Cassie as they talked. Maggie and Paxton shared a look before Maggie said,

"You can open your stocking now. We are saving the presents for after dinner."

"Yes Mommy," said Cassie.

"Bring everyone there stocking while you are at it," instructed Maggie before Cassie ran over to grab the stockings off the wall.

"Daddy, here is yours" said Cassie.

Scott could only barely hold in his shock. A stocking? For him. He looked at Maggie and Paxton.

"You hung up a stocking for me," asked Scott.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we? You're family Daddy," said Cassie, not understanding her father's confusion.

Maggie and Paxton looked at him as if he was missing something obvious.

"Of course we did. You are family, just like Cassie said. " said Maggie.

"I know we have had some rough patches Lang but we are family," affirmed Paxton.

Scott couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _December 25th, 2016_

* * *

Stephen Strange found himself alone in his room in Kamar-Taj on Christmas Day. Stephen had never been a religious man so from a religious standpoint the holiday was insignificant. However, he, similar to most of the secular world, still celebrated the holiday as a time for family and friends. Christmas hadn't been the same in years for Stephen, though, not since Donna died.

Donna had been his sister. Christmas was her favorite holiday. The day after Thanksgiving she'd be blasting Christmas music and decorating the house. She'd make eggnog and hot chocolate. She'd sing Christmas carols as she decorated, cooked, and baked. A batch of cookies always seemed to be coming out of the oven. On Christmas Day she'd spend hours upon hours on cooking Christmas dinner. Every year Donna would pour her heart and soul into the holiday.

Stephen never got his sister's obsession with the holiday. It was just another holiday, nothing special. He remembers asking her once why she loved the holiday one Christmas. Donna didn't say anything. She just smiled and went back to what she was doing at the time.

The Christmas after Donna died was not the same. The decorations weren't the same. No one could do it just like Donna. The eggnog and hot chocolate didn't taste the same. Cookies were only made for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. On Christmas Day none of the food tasted right. The year after was the same and the year after and the year after and all the ones following. Christmas was not Christmas without Donna.

Stephen could remember every detail of how Donna did Christmas. How she would carefully wrap garland around the banister, the cabinets, and the door frames. A wreath on every door. The smell of the cookies she would bake. Everything from sugar cookies to lace cookies. The light hint of some spice Donna would add to the eggnog and hot chocolate. Stephen never figured out what the spice, or spices, were. The sound of her singing and how it would echo through the house. Stephen smiled half way bitterly. He missed Donna. Even after all these years he still missed her.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. A moment later and Mordo entered. Leaning on the doorframe, Mordo looked him once over.

"Are you going to come and join us for the dinner, Strange," he asked. "I know you prefer to be by yourself but you've already missed breakfast and lunch."

"Dinner," questioned Stephen. "I did not think anyone here would celebrate Christmas."

"You are not wrong. Most of us do not celebrate Christmas, not in the religious sense anyway. However, we still use this as a time for family and friends," explained Mordo.

"I think I'll pass," said Stephen. "Christmas is not my holiday."

Mordo shook his head and said, " We are technically not celebrating Christmas. Having a meal with the rest of us will not harm you."

"I'll pass," repeated Strange.

"Very well," said Mordo. "You are welcome to join in should you change your mind. I'll set aside some of the meal for you."

Stephen watched as Mordo turned around and left. He let out a long breath. Christmas was not his holiday. Christmas would always be Donna's.

* * *

 _December 25th, 2017_

* * *

Christmas Day. Music was blasting from the speakers. The smell of food cooking was wafting through the air. Laughter and talking sounded out. Tony felt his heart swell.

Christmas had not been the same since his parents died. The first years had been the hardest. Despite having numerous offers from the Rhodes family, Aunt Peggy and her family, and the Jarvis family to join them for Christmas, or Hanukkah in the Jarvis family's case, he turned them down. Celebrating Christmas without his parents, his mother, seemed wrong.

After a few years, Tony found himself attending Christmas Eve and Christmas parties galore. They were impersonal and filled with business but it was a relief. Tony did not have the reminders of Christmases with his parents as he did if he visited the Rhodes family or even Aunt Peggy and her family.

All those years ago, Tony never thought he would think of Christmas the same way he did all those years ago. A time for family and friends, one of the few happy times of year. Now, though… well, Christmas was good again. This year had been rough with everything from Ross to the Accords to the "Civil War" to Siberia but now… Tony looked around the room.

The living room of the manor was decorated similar to the way Mum use to do it. The garland, the wreaths, the Christmas house displays, the fragile statuettes, all of it. Even the star topper that survived Tony's grief and anger induced attack on the first Christmas after his parent's death. If one didn't look closely they would think Maria Stark had decorated the room but some things were a little different. Tony had to add his own little spin to everything of course and the Arc Reactor power cut down the electrical bil even if it did give everything a blue tint. But it was who in the room Tony focused on.

On the sofa was Pepper with May Parker and Angela Keener as they chatted and drank eggnog. The three of them had been getting along like a house on fire. In all honesty, Tony was a bit frightened now that the three of them had all met in person and not just over the phone.

By the fireplace, Rhodey and Happy were chatting. In the center of the room, Mercedes Keener was talking animatedly with Vision, having been fascinated with the android since she first met him. Vision was being kind and going along with the young girl's curiosity but Tony could tell he was a little bewildered by the young girl.

Finally, Peter and Harley Keener were standing by the tree talking animatedly to each other. If Tony had to wager a guess, he'd say it was either about science or _Star Wars._ The two had only met in person over the last summer after a few months of talking via phone, text, email, and whatever teens used these days after he introduced them but they hit it off. They were the next set of Science Bros. Tony was sure of it.

"Tony," said Pepper. Tony snapped his gaze towards her.

"Why don't you play the piano and sing us a song," she said.

Peter and Harley whipped around to stare at him. Angela and May looked at him mildly intrigued if not bewildered. Rhodey and Happy looked amused and Pepper was just smiling encouragingly.

"You can sing Mr. Stark," asked Peter looking at him shocked.

"And play the piano," Harley added in his own shock.

"Can he sing," asked Rhodey mock disbelievingly. He smiled widely. "Kid, Tony has been singing for long than you have been alive and he's good at it to. Even better at the piano."

"Come on Tony," said Pepper encouragingly as she smiled. "One song."

"Why not," said Tony as he pushed himself off of the door frame.

Once Tony was settled on the piano bench and everyone gathered around he placed his hands on the keys. Yet, before he began to play, Tony looked around at everyone. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Peter, Harley, Vision, Angela, and Mercedes. Christmas may not be the same anymore but this was just as good. Afterall, he was surrounded by his family and friends. Tony smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A few notes on things in the story to clarify some things.

First, the Howling Commandos weren't called the Howling Commandos until after WWII. Originally, they were the 107th which included all the men who fought with Captain America, not just the original group. After the war, they got the name of the Howling Commandos. Second, Jones switches from being called a colored, one of the terms which was used at the time this was set, to being called African American because story wise Steve is trying to not be prejudice. Third, Nisei was, and still is possibly, I'm not sure, a Japanese language term used to describe a child/person born to Japanese immigrants. At least it was in the 1940s Fourth, I guessed on the ages of Clint's kids. I couldn't find an official age for them so I tried to best I could. Fifth, I tried to do Loki and Thor's the best I could but I don't think Asgard does Christmas so I chose Winter Solstice and Yuletide as their celebration. I don't know much about the Norse Yuletide so I was vague but I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Also the incidents referenced are inspired by the very little I know about Norse Mythology/Pagan Religion, namely the history of mistletoe.

Sixth, I had to do something with Bucky. For two years we didn't know what he was doing and I like to imagine he made some friends or at least acquaintances. That he found someone who was kind to him, hence Alexandra. Seventh, concerning Doctor Strange. I learned a while back Stephen had a sister in canon who died when he was around the age of a teenager. So, I thought I'd use that little fact in this. Eighth, if you don't remember, Harley Keener is the kid Tony met in _Iron Man 3_. I thought he'd be someone Tony kept in touch with. Harley's sister and mom were unnamed so I just picked them out. Ninth, I've always liked to think Maria taught Tony to sing and play the piano. That it was their little thing to do together.

Well, that's all. Sorry I rambled so much. I just wanted to cover the bases and I'm really nervous about publishing this. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. I could use the feedback to improve my writing. I want to hear from you guys. I'm sorry if anyone was to OOC. I did my best but I usually don't write for most of these characters and have never written some of them at all. I am also not entirely satisfied with this work as I lost inspiration and steam towards the end but I wanted to get it published on Christmas. I also spent too many hours on this for me to not publish it.

-Miss Corrine


End file.
